Frosty Frost
Frosty Frost is a hero from the 1998 Canadian-American teen comedy film titled Strike! in Canada (titled All I Wanna Do in the United States and titled The Hairy Bird in Australia). He is the only one capable of transforming the villain Verena von Stefan from a sexist and hateful bigot living a life of destruction towards others into a loving, open-minded individual capable of positive change towards the world. Frosty is a Caucasian male in his teens going to school at the Saint Ambrose Preparatory School for Boys. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. His personality is easygoing and mellow. His grandfather is Bradley Stoner Frost, Jr. the head of the Board of Trustees for Saint Ambrose. His mother and father are currently fighting a legal dispute in court. In the original draft of the screenplay, Frosty's first name is Bradley but in the film his first name is Frosty. Frosty's main outfit throughout the film is the Saint Ambrose school uniform (gray slacks, white dress shirt, striped tie, and a traditional blazer with the school's emblem). However, at the end of the film, he wears a blue casual shirt when he is seen with Verena after the school mutiny. His underwear is boxer shorts. He is portrayed by Thomas Guiry. Heroism The film is set in Connecticut, USA in 1963. Verena is a teenage girl attending Miss Godard's Preparatory School for Girls. She learns of a plan to merge her school with the Saint Ambrose Preparatory School for Boys. Verena is against this plan because she believes strongly that all the girls will abandon their academic pursuits and become preoccupied with looking sexually attractive to boys. She also believes that all the boys will maliciously do whatever it takes to keep all girls from ever being successful in life and force them to conform to the idea that all women should be subservient housewives. Verena's master scheme is to sabotage an upcoming school dance by making the boys from Saint Ambrose look like drunken sex addicts while all the girls are sweet innocent angels. As the 'final dagger to Saint Ambrose's heart', Verena plans to destroy countless lives, reputations, and the Saint Ambrose school image by strongly focusing her sabotage plans on any boys related to members on the Board of Trustees for Saint Ambrose. Frosty's first encounter with Verena is when she calls him on the phone and lies about her identity. Verena pretends she is a faraway relative of Frosty and asks if she is related to Benjamin Stoner Frost Jr to be sure Frosty is related to a member on the Saint Ambrose Board of Trustees. Due to Frosty's honest and trusting nature, he answers Verena's question. Verena quickly hangs up after insulting Frosty with Odette's insult 'Up your ziggy with a wa wa brush'. The second encounter is on the day of the dance. After Frosty has been paired up with his date Abby, a girl attending Miss Godard's and has relatives on its Board of Trustees, Verena makes a scene where she publicly accuses Abby of orchestrating the match up. Verena is scolded and told that everyone is matched up by height. The third encounter with Verena is after everyone has been paired up with their dates. Verena completely ignores her date Conrad and actively looks for Frosty and Abby. After Verena finds them, she pretends to trip and maliciously pushes Abby onto the ground. The fall causes Abby to skin her knees and forces her to leave Frosty to change her outfit. After Abby leaves, Verena greets Frosty and takes him on a tour of the school. The tour leads to the school's gymnasium. This is the scene where Frosty's good heroic heart begins to slowly chip away at the hatred fueling Verena's sabotage plans. Frosty sees Verena hitting a Coca-Cola vending machine in the middle of the room. Verena's vicious hits on the machine gets her a free soda. Frosty sits on a chair while Verena drinks her ill-gotten beverage. Verena offers Frosty a chance to get high on cola and Midol pills before she slams the machine again to get a free drink for Frosty. She gives a bottle of coke and two pills to Frosty to get high. Frosty and Verena begin to talk about each other's family life and future aspirations. Verena learns that Frosty has the same family problems and life goals as she does. They both have parents that do not get along and they both do not want to march off into a life predetermined by society as the ideal life. Verena begins to see that not all boys are out to keep girls from succeeding. Nevertheless, Verena has already started her plans and decides to continue forward. She invites Frosty to her room via a secret way into her dormitory. As Verena and Frosty are walking to her room, Tinka and Conrad see the pair and walk over to them. Tinka scolds Verena for abandoning Conrad. Tinka leaves Conrad with Verena and walks Frosty to meet up with Abby. The fourth encounter with Verena is when Frosty completely changes Verena's dark heart. After Frosty and Abby are reunited during the dance, Frosty becomes severely drowsy because of Verena's Midol pills. While Frosty and Abby are dancing, Frosty almost passes out in Abby's arms. Abby does not have the strength to hold up Frosty and eventually lets him fall onto a table of drinks. The drinks fly off the table and drench Abby forcing her to change her outfit again. After Abby leaves, Verena grabs Frosty and guides him back to the dormitory. She and Frosty hide in a linen closet outside Abby's room. After Abby leaves her room in a new outfit and goes back to the dance, Verena carries the passed out Frosty into Abby's room. Verena removes all of Frosty's clothes except his boxer shorts and places him in Abby's bed. For a few moments Verena is fascinated by Frosty's naked body. She is so curious that she reaches for the waistband of Frosty's boxer shorts. As she slowly begins to pull off Frosty's boxer shorts, Frosty wakes up. Verena quickly lets go of Frosty's boxer shorts' waistband and asks if Frosty can just pass out again. Frosty says he will if Verena kisses him. Verena says she has to go back to the dance. Frosty looks around and asks if he is really in Verena's room. Frosty notices a Liberace poster and says he never who have thought Verena was a Liberace fan. Verena says she loves Liberace and says she will be back for a wild time. Frosty says he is cold and asks if Verena can tuck him in. As Verena is tucking him in, Frosty tries to kiss Verena. She initially recoils but moves forward to kiss Frosty. The two kiss passionately. Meanwhile, due to Verena's sabotage plans the dance and concert end in a complete disaster. The Saint Ambrose boys were given punch spiked with alcohol during the dance making all the guys drunk. Just moments before the concert, Verena's girls give all the Saint Ambrose boys ipecac. This caused a lot of uncontrolled vomiting during the concert. After depicting the dance and concert, the film goes back to Frosty and Verena. Verena is now only in her undergarments while she is hugging and kissing Frosty. Verena doesn't want to stop but says to Frosty she needs to go back to the concert. Frosty is willing to take all the blame if someone walks in on them. He even suggests that Verena start screaming so people will think she just came in. At this point now Verena's heart has been completely changed. Due to Frosty's kind words and willingness to sacrifice himself, Verena no longer has the original sexist and hateful feelings that caused her to sabotage the dance and concert. She even asks Frosty if he will write to her after he is expelled. Frosty smiles and says he definitely will. Verena moves in to Frosty for another passionate kiss. Unfortunately, Abby and Odette walk in on Verena as she is kissing Frosty while both are in their underwear. Abby smiles that the evil Verena can finally be expelled from school. The fifth and final scene between Frosty and Verena is after Odette and her friends successfully stage a protest that leads to a student vote on matters addressed by the Board of Trustees for Miss Godard's Preparatory School for Girls. The result of Frosty's heroic actions can be seen in the drastic transformation of Verena's demeanor. Verena is more kind and loving. Even though she has been expelled from Miss Godard's, she plans to attend Chancery with Frosty in the upcoming school term. During a conversation with Odette at the end of the film, Verena is revealed to have lost all her hatred and sexist attitudes and exudes a positive aura and welcoming smile. Gallery Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) caught in Verena's sabotage schemes.png|Frosty trapped in the middle of Verena's sabotage of Saint Ambrose Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) in trouble as Verena eyes his boxers.png|Verena focusing on Frosty's boxers as an extra way of executing her sabotage of Saint Ambrose Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) as his boxers are about to be removed as a part Verena's plot to plunge a dagger into Saint Ambrose's heart.png|Verena almost succeeding in her plot for Frosty before Frosty wakes up Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) using love to remove all darkness in Verena's dark heart.png|Frosty cuddles with Verena after most of her psychological defenses have been dropped Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) with Verena as she expresses caring and affection after her dark heart has been fully cleansed.png|Frosty succeeding in removing all the darkness in Verena's heart Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) with Verena before both are caught by Abby.png|Frosty and Verena moments before Verena is made to answer for all her evil deeds to the Saint Ambrose boys Frosty Frost in (Strike! - All I Wanna Do - The Hairy Bird) with a fully redeemed Verena talking with Odette.png|Frosty and fully redeemed Verena talking with Odette at the end of the film Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Casanova Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Normal Badass Category:Pure of heart Category:Paragon Category:Outright Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Male Damsels Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Victims Category:Successful Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Non-Action Category:Shakespearean Heroes